Infinite Time
by Eflicaetur
Summary: Explore the transient beauty of the sun and the passage of infinite time.


Lelouch gazed lazily upon the cerulean horizon before him. Already the sun in its splendor was being concealed behind the great séance, its denizens heavenly bodies of senseless mind. Its rays which permeated into the unfathomable and endless depths of the horizon, now shimmering and fading as the cloak of darkness began to engulf and consume them, their brilliance diminishing. The blurry stars began to make their appearance, purging the bluish heavens.

The sun, acknowledging its defeat began to sink helplessly into the perpetuating blue horizon; the ocean, a mire to which it was inextricably trapped. Yet the sky remained somewhat light blue in color, to a certain extent. How transient and ephemeral such sights were. Ever changing and ever conforming. Never the same a day, an hour, a minute, a second ago.

Never would he be able to comprehend the grandeur of the horizon in that second, for it would have dissipated, shelved in the archives of perpetual time; perpetual motion in progress. Then again, he mused to himself, he absolutely despised taking photographs. Encapsulating and confining a second of time for an ad infinitum in a secular frame. No, the rendition of such a view disgusted him, for time frozen became maggoty at once, decomposing into saturated filth.

The girl beside him, the girl with hair the color of luscious grass in the morning, the girl with halcyon eyes and golden irises, the girl beside him sighed. Sudden melancholy, such that had never consumed him before, enraptured his soul. Thinking about her often made him feel bestial and lonely, yet, he loved to contemplate upon such dismal things. She was an entity free of the inextricable bonds of time and space. She was unique, outside of time in absolution, yet inside at the same instance. She never looked a day older, or a day younger. Ever the same, constant and reliable. Her character was the epitome of these two words. He could trust; he could rely on something invariable, something ceaseless.

At that, she turned to face him. _Mortal being, confined entirely to secular things, was his mind closed to other perceptions? Was there not a vast spectrum of thoughts swimming by in infinite profusion in that brain of his? Did he not consider the things that were never to be, things that were transcendent? _Then she knew. She knew she had known the entire time. Thoughts of tomorrow and of the uncertain days and its uncertainties that inevitably came. Thoughts of tomorrow and the sorrows and ecstasies that would ensure. Thoughts as such, known only to humans plagued his mind. There would be no thoughts of things transcendental, no incandescent thought, nothing ethereal, nothing otherworldly. Only secular things.

How unique, how interesting, how bewildering, how inopportune. _Human, sentient beings. The immense pressure on their shoulders, encumbering them, it obstructs them from contemplating upon thoughts of above, and, and…_ she paused. Was she ever like that? Everlasting to everlasting, she pondered. _What was it like to be human? To fail to consider the wonders before them, concentrating only on materialistic things?_

He considered again, the vast panorama before them, a vast glistening sea. They sat atop a cliff, peering out into the vastness of the ocean. _Majestic, _he mused, _simply majestic_. He felt something within him click. A revitalization, a restoration, perhaps? Then , just as it clicked, he felt it leave him almost instantaneously. Ever so fast, ever so unhappy.

"Do you observe this every day?" he inquired. "And why is it, that you have requested I accompany you, this once?"

He heard her exhale delicately next to him, his eyes now fixated upon the seemingly present, seemingly nonexistent breath of wind that drifted from her succulent lips yet gossamer lips.

"Yes, Lelouch. You know I do." She replied with a tinge of mirth.

C.C gazed once more upon the horizon that was darkening inexorably by the second. For some inexplicable reason, it never ceased to amaze her, never ceased to render her in awe. It was beautiful. It was beautiful, it was celestial, _it is wonderful, Lelouch. Don't you see? Don't you agree?_

"I have," said she, "never seen anything rendered in such splendor as the sunset." She paused. Already, the scenery behind them was dim and serene. "I have witnessed millions of permutations, millions and millions of sunsets. I love them all, each one more spectacular than the one before."

"Then you must never forget." he stated, his eyes now fixated upon the diminishing glow of the sun that still remained unveiled behind its prison. "Never ever forget. Ever cherish." His hand brushed against hers. "Always remember."


End file.
